


I Couldn't be Happier to Die in Your Arms

by Azzindril



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, Angst, Fire Emblem - Freeform, M/M, its sad, oc stuff - Freeform, someone fucking dies, uh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzindril/pseuds/Azzindril
Summary: An angst situation in which Mihai dies and Simon mourns. This isn't canon, I was just in a mood and felt sad.





	I Couldn't be Happier to Die in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> All of these OCs were made by me and a group of friends, go check them out on Instagram:  
Simon Percival Martritz - @cult.of.dimitri  
Fendrel von Bartels - @wolweroc  
Victoria von Charise - @eldritch.smackdown  
Calliope Helene Irvine and Genevieve Rosalind von Ordelia- @earthliingz  
Irene Ophelia Koch - @thedangerwolf  
Nerium Ebla - @irlhilda  
Mihai, Anya, and Lyon are made by me

A small group of people gathered around an abandoned fortress surrounded by desolate land as they prepared for their next battle. Mihai stepped forward,

“So this is the base? It looks more abandoned than occupied,” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Simon looked up to reach his gaze,

“It should be, according to the prisoners, this is the base, they said it looks that way to avoid suspicion.”

“Well I still don’t like it, Simon. Why is there an Agarthan base in Almyra of all places? It was right under my nose and I didn’t know.” he replied. 

As the group began to set up for an ambush, Simon, Calliope, and Fendrel were preparing their weapons.

“You shouldn’t be worried, Simon, nothing is going to go wrong.” Calliope comforted Simon as he paced around the base.

“I hope so. I just have a seriously bad feeling about this, I don’t know. I’m not ready to lose him again.”

Fendrel shook his head and pushed himself off of the tree he was leaning on,

“Simon, stop worrying, it will all be fine. You aren’t normally so worried about 

Mihai so why should you be worried now?”

Irene, Anya, and Lyon, who were helping distribute vulneraries to the battalions, walked up to them.

“Is Simon still worrying about the piece of shit that is Mihai?”

“Lyon, shut up. Don’t call Mihai a piece of shit.” Irene pouted.

“Lyon! It’s obvious he’s talking about Mihai, look at the way he’s panicking, it’s that feeling you get when you’re scared for the one you love!” the pink haired girl squealed. Simon’s face grew even redder,

“It’s not just that! This mission was a mistake! I know it is.”

“If you think it’s that bad then just tell Mihai yourself.”

“You know what, Fendrel? Maybe I will.” and with that, Simon walked off to find Mihai while the others just shared a knowing look and went back to work.

During the time Simon and the rest of the group spent preparing, Victoria, Mihai, Nerium, and Genevieve met up to discuss the fortress.

“I don’t like how easily they got away with using this base. I remember coming across it many times but it was beyond use so we never looked twice at it.” Nerium sighed as she looked down at the Almyran map. Victoria played with her knife then stabbed it into the map.

“Well maybe that’s why they chose it, it looked like a piece of garbage and so they used it as a disguise.”

Mihai looked up from where he was sitting, then he stood up and spoke,

“She isn’t wrong, you know. A piece of garbage isn’t a bad disguise but, the fortress is beyond unusable. I was there a few years ago, they must have taken the fortress more recently… or…”

“It has to be underground! If you surveyed the area, as I did, you’d see that there’s an opening in the back but it’s extremely dangerous.” Genevieve pointed to an area on the map where the hole was. “We need to enter through there unless we can find a better entrance in the fortress.”

“You’re a genius, Genny!” Mihai exclaimed, Genevieve huffed and rolled her eyes at the name, “but we’ll need to survey the area because while they may not be prepared for us, they’re most likely ready for an attack.

“You’re quite confident in this mission considering it’s a suicide mission,” Victoria said, her tone flat.

“Lucky for you, my life is a suicide mission waiting to finish. Besides, if we do this, we’re one step closer to getting everyone back, and I’m willing to take that chance.” Mihai smirked. 

Before the conversation continued, Simon walked up and put his hand on Mihai’s shoulder,

“Hey, everyone is ready to go, just say the word, Mihai. Also, I need to talk to you before we head out.”

Mihai nodded and motioned for the others to leave. He then put his hands on Simon’s hips and touched his forehead. Simon sighed and looked down,

“Are you sure we can do this? I mean, we weren’t given the official order but, professor Nerium did come with us. I’m just worried since the information was unclear, not to mention the prisoner could have lied.”

“Trust me, we’ll be fine. If we aren’t, then I’ll protect you with everything I have. You being here, Percy, makes me feel like the most powerful man in the world.” Mihai whispered, then touching his lips with Simon’s. After a few minutes, they separated and Simon gave him a sad smile,

“I know, I trust you wholeheartedly but I’ve got a bad feeling about this mission. It’s as if they did this to draw you out.”

Mihai chuckled as Simon continued, “You know, sometimes I miss the old Mihai, who would joke around at every opportunity but… I can’t blame you for changing.”

Simon grabbed Mihai’s hands and brought them up to his chest, finally looking Mihai in the eyes. His eyes used to be filled with light and mirth and now they were filled with the ghosts of his past. Mihai gave a small smirk and spoke,

“I’m not all that bad. I’m still the same crackhead, still the clown you love. It’s just that I’ve matured a lot more. Life just does that to you. But know that the one thing that will never change is my love for you.”

Simon frowned when Mihai moved away, almost wanting to grab his hands and to be in his arms once more. Hopefully, this battle would be one they all survived.

Mihai led the group down the fortress’ secret entrance and immediately alarms sounded and they prepared to fight anyone who comes in there way. They spread out as Nerium shouted out orders,

“Spread out! Don’t get separated and keep an eye out on the others! It’ll be easier to catch the leader if we sweep all the rooms first!”

The underground basement was huge but nothing the group couldn’t take down. It was dim with lanterns and some sunlight peeking in through the holes of the fortress floor. It seemed more like a castle system rather than a basement, with large walls and giant tiles.

They managed to clear out the first half of the area pretty quickly but as the Agarthans got more time to prepare, they became harder to defeat. As they entered the Final room they came across the leader. The group was extremely worn down as more and more waves kept coming but they managed to push through.

“Who knew that there were so many Agarthans? I swear, it’s like a clown car up in here!” Mihai shouted to anyone who could hear. Lyon got a crit next to him and growled,

“Mihai, shut up. No one gives a shit about clown cars right now. Besides, I need to heal you, so be quiet.”

“Yes sir! But I need to find Simon after, I can’t have him going feral without me being there.” Mihai winked. As soon as he was healed, he scurried to find Simon in a heated battle with three Agarthans in a semi-secluded area. It was obvious Simon was handling the situation well, considering he tore off an Agarthan’s head and ripped apart the other’s body but he wasn’t completely on his guard. 

Mihai noticed another Agarthan running up with a lance to impale Simon from the back and he dashed to meet the lance. By the time the lance had pierced through Mihai’s abdomen, Mihai had dug himself even further into the lance to get closer and kill the Agarthan with a critical uppercut. The Agarthan let go as the light left his eyes and Mihai wiped the blood off of his gauntlets. 

It wasn’t until Mihai looked down did he remembered that he just got impaled. In fact, he was starting to feel lightheaded yet no pain had come. The adrenaline must still be kicking in, he thought. He ripped out the lance and immediately regretted it as he felt a searing pain beyond anything he had ever felt. He looked around in a panicked state, hoping to see Simon behind him but no one was there, not even the enemy. He was alone, and he was going to die alone in his own pool of blood. 

“A small nap will be ok. Simon will find me, they’ll say it’s all ok… ugh, Simon… where are you? I thought you saw me… You’ll come back for me, right? ...right?” Mihai grimaced as he sat down against the wall and faded out of consciousness.

The group had managed to capture the leader and everyone else was dead. They were doing a regroup when Simon, covered in blood, started to look around for Mihai,

“Mihai! Where’s Mihai?!” he shouted, panicked. Everyone looked around and a dreadful realization seeped in as they realized they hadn’t seen him in the last 1 and a half hours.

“Oh, goddess… the last time I saw him, he told me he was looking for you. I thought he was with you.” Lyon said, carding his fingers through his gray hair. Everyone looked at Simon as he stared at Lyon in surprise. Then Irene mentioned how she had seen him run towards a certain wing and all of a sudden he remembered the room. He remembered footsteps but he was in such a fervor he didn’t care to look. Moments later he heard a wet noise but he was too distracted about the next enemy in his sight, in which he then ran out of the room.

Simon shook in terror then bolted to the room, terrified of what he would see. He didn’t care that everyone was running after him, all he needed was Mihai and Sothis be damned if Mihai wasn’t alive.

Simon arrived in the room and fell to his knees. There he was. Mihai. He looked like he was just napping in what looks like a large pool of dried blood. Simon crawled to Mihai and didn’t realize he was crying until he took Mihai’s hand and rested it on his cheek. 

“Mihai… my love, I’m so sorry. PLEASE! You can’t leave now! Shit! Shit! Please! I- I… I can’t lose you… not you too…” Simon sobbed into Mihai’s shoulder. Then, he felt a soft pat on his head and looked up to see Mihai with his eyes half open with the same smile he always had, but it was slowly slipping away as he spoke,

“Simon… you finally found me… I’m glad… I love... you... ok? N-never… for… get that… take care… of th- *cough* them… s-sorry f-for… leaving y-you…”

“NO! There were so many things I wanted to do with you! I wanted you to meet my mom! I wanted to travel the world with you! I… I wanted to marry you! You were the only one… the only one…” Simon sobbed even harder. This was his fault. If he had just watched his back then none of this would have happened.

Simon wailed a disgusting sob as Mihai’s smile slowly fell and his head drooped. By then, Calliope and Lyon managed to reach the room only to gasp and stare at the sight in front of them, signaling for the others not to enter. 

Calliope slowly walked over to Simon to touch his shoulder but Simon swatted her hand away and held Mihai’s body closer. After a few minutes of silent sobbing, the group knew it was time to leave. It took Calliope, Fendrel, and Victoria to tear the still sobbing Simon away from Mihai’s dead body.

“NO! I WON’T LET YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE! PLEASE JUST LET ME HOLD HIM ONE LAST TIME!”

His screams became fainter as he was dragged away from the room and left Lyon and Nerium to pick up Mihai’s lifeless body and bring him back home.


End file.
